Aether Paradise
Aether Paradise is an artificial island in the Alola region. It houses Pokémon often targeted by Team Skull and houses the Aether Foundation. Locations Aether Paradise is split in four floors: *'2F: Conservation Room' - This is the top floor and is where the Pokémon are kept for protection. Poke Ball signals are jammed in this room: no Pokémon can be caught here. This is where Nihilego (here identified as '???') is first encountered. *'1F: Entrance' - There is an entrance south where one can enter Aether Paradise. There is a way to get to the President's Room in the north side of the room. **'Outside' - Here, there is a path to get to the President's Room. There is some grass and some trees here. **'Main Building' - The President has a mansion at the end of the road. Here, there are some beds and a way to get to the Preservation Room, which is where Lusamine's Ultra Beast plan was taking place. **'Preservation Room' - There are some frozen Pokémon and computers here. Most of the room is made up of white squares. This is where Lusamine creates the Ultra Wormhole. *'B1F: Docks' - The Docks are the way cargo and people get to the Aether Foundation. Boats and Ferries arrive here. *'B2F: Secret Labs' - The Secret Labs are the lowest floor of the entire Paradise. The only way to gain access to them is by having a member give permission. Down here, there are two labs: one where Type: Null was created and has all the information about it, and one that has information about Cosmog. History Games Before Sun and Moon, Gladion steals one of the three Type: Null and flees Aether Paradise. Sun and Moon Aether Paradise is first seen when Lillie escapes it to save Cosmog. She gets cornered and Cosmog teleports both of them out of the Paradise. Aether Paradise is first visited after helping Faba out in Akala Island. Wicke shows the player character around. The top area is an area where Poke Balls are prohibited for Pokémon protection. There, the player character and Hau meet Lusamine, but an Ultra Beast comes out of a wormhole. One must battle it as a diversion while Hau would get Lusamine out of danger. The Ultra Beast is defeated and both the player character and Hau return to the trials. After Lillie is taken to Aether Paradise thanks to Plumeria, Gladion will make the player character and Hau go to the Paradise with him. At the docks, there are some employees that are guarding the Paradise. When one gets to the elevator, the player character goes to the ground floor, but Faba is there. He fights the player character and gives access to Secret Lab A and Secret Lab B. Secret Lab A has information about Type: Null, the Soul Dew,Prison Bottle and Reveal Glass whilst Secret Lab B has information about Cosmog. Afterwards, the player character goes back to the ground floor. The player character goes towards the exit, but Faba and three employees are guarding it. The player character, Hau, and Gladion defeat all four of them and then Faba gives the keys to open the door. This opens up the outside, which is infested with Team Skull Grunts. Eventually the player character gets to the end, where Guzma is waiting. He battles the player character and then opens up the path to enter Lusamine's Lab. There are frozen Pokémon, some computers, and a box. She summons Ultra Beasts, and a lot start attacking the islands. Lusamine transports into the other dimension with Guzma following her. After that, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and the player character sleep at the paradise and leave. If one returns during the Post Game and go to the Secret Labs, Wicke will give Beast Balls to capture the Ultra Beasts. Also going to the conservation area, Gladion will give out a Type: Null. Battles Sun and Moon First Visit Nihilego will flee from the battle if it's not defeated before the fifth match Aura: Defense +2 Second Visit Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Entrance Until pass at the Secret Labs Aether Branch Chief Faba Aether Foundation Employees Secret Labs Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Secret Lab B Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Foundation Employee (Double Battle) Hau (Ally against Aether Foundation Employees) If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= At entrance (After pass at the Secret Labs) Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Foundation Employee (Double Battle) Hau (Ally against Aether Foundation Employees) If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Foundation Employee (Double Battle) Gladion (Ally against Aether Foundation Empoylee Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Branch Chief Faba (Double Battle) Hau (Ally against Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Branch Chief Faba) If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Aether House, Outside Team Skull Grunt Team Skull Grunt Team Skull Boss Guzma Aether House, Inside Aether President Lusamine Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First Visit Consevation Area Nihilego will flee from the battle if it's not defeated before the fifth match Aura: Defense +2 Second Vist Allies in Multi Battles Pokémon Trainer Hau If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Pokémon Trainer Gladion Docks Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee Aether Foundation Employee It uses an X Attack in the first turn. Aether Foundation Employee Entrance Until pass at the Secret Labs Aether Branch Chief Faba After pass at the Secret Labs Aether Foundation Employee Aether and Foundation Employee (Multi Battle with Hau) Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Foundation Employee (Multi Battle with Gladion) Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Branch Chief Faba (Multi Battle with Hau) Hau's Team raises one level in this battle and Faba uses a X Defense in the first turn Sectret Labs Aether Foundation Employee It uses an X Defense in the first turn Aether Foundation Employee It uses an X Sp.Def in the first turn Aether Foundation Employee It uses an X Speed in the first turn Secret Lab B Aether Foundation Employee and Aether Foundation Employee (Multi Battle with Hau) Aether House, Outside Team Skull Grunt Team Skull Grunt Team Skull Boss Guzma Aether House, Inside Ultra Recon Squad Dulse/Soliera- Aether President Lusamine Team RR Episode Aether House, Outside Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt Aether Branch Chief Faba and Aether Foundation Employee (Multi Battle with Lillie) Faba uses an X Defense in the first turn Pokémon Trainer Lillie (partner at the Multi Battle) Category:Islands Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations